All You Need is Luck
by theletterj
Summary: Uses characters from submit a demigod. When demigods are missing, the oracle seems to have lost the ability to give prophecies, and the end of the world comes closer, Camp Half-Blood could use a little luck . Rated T to be safe. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

History class was boring.

Normally, Mike McClover would have been playing a discreet game of poker with his friend Xil Berkley during class by passing Xil's iPhone back and forth under their desks. But now, Xil had refused.

The lame excuse Xil had come up with was that if Mike got into any more trouble he would most certainly be kicked out of Rochester's School for Special Children. Mike suspected his friend had actually just gotten tired of losing, as Mike never lost a card game, even on an iPhone.

Come to think of it, Xil had been acting strange lately. Just a couple days ago Mike had walked into the dormitory he shared with Xil to hear his friend talking to someone. But when Mike entered the room, no one else was there, and steam was rising of their contraband hot plate, even though there was no food in sight. Even now Xil was acting jumpy, constantly glancing around and sniffing the air.

Not that Xil wasn't always weird. Xil was one of the stranger kids at a strange school. For starters, he was a vegetarian, but seemed to eat inedible things as well. Mike had once seen Xil chewing on a tin can. Xil constantly limped when he was walking, but could run - or rather trot as Xil had a strange way of running - faster than all but the best athletes. And, although only an ADHD kid like Mike would notice this, even on the hottest day Mike had ever seen, Xil refused to wear anything but long pants or go swimming in the lake.

But whatever the boy's reasons, Mike had no one to play cards with and had nothing to do but sit in class and be completely and utterly bored.

Until a giant dog smashed through the windows.

Glass sprayed the entire room causing kids to scream and use their folders as shields. Then, they saw the more immediate threat and all hell broke loose.

Mike, along with the rest of the class leaped backwards, pressing his back against the wall. The dog crouched in the middle of the classroom, snarling and scanning the row of kids pressed against the wall.

If Mike hadn't noticed his only friend still sitting in the middle of the classroom, just two rows away from the giant dog, he would have become kibble. As it happened, just as the dog lunged at Mike, the boy sprinted towards his friend.

More screams pierced the room as kids moved away from the dog. Xil (who had been muttering into his iPhone) hung up and looked at Mike.

Mike pulled Xill easily out of his chair. "Hey man you gotta move, that dog-thing...it coulda killed you."

"You're the one who almost got killed," Xil replied, surprisingly calm for such a moment. "Now we have to get out of here. There's an extraction team waiting outside."

With that, Xil kicked off his shoes, grabbed Mike's arm, and sprinted to the door.

"What the- what's going on?" Mike managed to stutter before being pulled through the shattered window. He glanced down at Xil's feet and gulped. He couldn't believe it. It was impossible. Instead of feet, Xil had hooves.

That's right. Hooves. Like a horse.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming," Mike moaned, smacking his forehead. Xil gave him a quick sympathetic look before sprinting to the lake.

If Mike had been hoping to see something normal at the lake, his hopes were dashed. Sitting at the lakes edge were two winged horses, carrying two teenagers, a boy and a girl. The teenagers were decked out in some sort of ancient armour, complete with swords hanging at their belts. The boy immediately jumped off and raced towards the school, completely ignoring the confused boy before him.

"Is this him?" asked the girl, jumping off her horse-creature-thing. If you ignored the fact that she looked ready to kill a Spartan, the girl was an average teenager. Long dirty-blonde hair, pale skin, about 5'5". Except for her eyes. The girl's eyes were a startling shade of gray, unlike any eyes Mike had seen before. If Mike had to guess, he would say she was about 16, maybe older, and he was absolutely terrified of her.

Xil nodded, and the girl managed a small smile. "Kendall Jones," she said, somewhat shyly. She stuck out her hand. "Daughter of Athena."

"Whoa, back up." Mike felt like all the air had been knocked out of him. "Athena, like the greek goddess?"

Kendall bit her lip, as if she was about to deliver really bad news. "Adam will be back soon. We'll explain on the way there."

* * *

><p>As Kendall had predicted, the boy -Adam- was back in about two minutes. Kendall ran up to him the second he came into view.<p>

"Are you okay?" Mike heard her ask.

"Fine," Adam said, slinging his arm over her shoulders. He stood quite tall, almost 6 feet. "It was actually a pretty small hellhound. And I managed to convince the mist that Mike had released a vicious pit bull into the classroom. He's expelled now, but it could be worse."

Mike groaned. This day was getting worse and worse. His best friend had first refused to play cards, and then kidnapped him after a crazy dog broke into his classroom. Now he was stuck with his "friend" and two crazy teenagers who had developed some weird strain of chicken and horse hybrid. And they'd gotten him expelled.

Mike sank to his knees with a loud moan. "Xil, if your not to busy being a horse or whatever can I borrow your cellphone? I need to call my dad."

"Sorry," said Xil guiltily. "Cell phones attract monsters. I only used it today because it was an emergency. I usually wouldn't use a phone around you."

By this time Kendall and Adam had reached the lake. Both of them looked at Mike sympathetically.

"It's a lot to take in," said Adam quietly. "We should get him back to camp."

The last thing Mike remembered was being lifted onto the back of a flying horse. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Something tickled Mike's cheek. Impatiently, he brushed it away, not wanting to get up just yet. It was then that he heard the voices yelling over the whipping wind. Realizing he was not asleep in his dorm room, Mike's eyes snapped open.

He was sitting on the back of a flying horse, in front of a girl carrying a sword. Mike groaned as the events of the day came back to him.

"...can't fly across the country in a day," Kendall shouted to the other flying horse.

Adam nodded and shouted back something about a safe house.

Within moments they landed in a small clearing. Kendall helped Mike off his horse and into a small house.

"What is this place? What's going on?"

Kendall answered only his first question. "It's a demigod safe house. My sister Annabeth built it, along with Adam's sister Thalia, and a friend of theirs. They're all over the country. Annabeth showed everyone at camp where they are so we could all use them."

"Who are you?"

Kendall sighed. "I look around for food. The last people to use this house probably left something."

Adam knelt outside the doorway. He had made a small pile of leaves, twigs, and wood. A small spark came out of nowhere, and the pile caught fire.

"How did you do that?"

The older boy glanced up. "We'll explain over dinner."

* * *

><p>The three teenagers sat around the small fire, eating some canned soup Kendall had somehow come up with. The moon was but a crescent. If it weren't for the flames lighting up their small circle, Mike would not have been able to see the other teens' faces.<p>

"Alright," said Kendall adding some leaves to the fire. "What's your first question?"

Mike glanced around the campsite. "Where's Xil?"

"He's still at school. Taking two students away and leaving only a pathetic explanation - sorry Adam - would have... well, let's just say the Mist would have to be working really well, and no one would be there to help it along. He'll be at camp as soon as the school year's up."

"Mist?"

"It's what keeps mortals from noticing things like the hellhound in your class today. Very useful."

"You say mortals... like, you're not."

"That's not a question," Adam jumped in.

Kendall sighed. "We're half mortal. We didn't want to tell you because you're easier to find if you know. But we're half mortal, half god."

God? Like... all powerful, immortal...God? God never had children.

Adam snorted. Looking up, Mike noticed both teenagers watching him and holding back laughter. Had he been saying that _out loud_?

"It's hard to believe at first," Kendall said sympathetically. "But it's true. My mother is Athena, greek goddess of wisdom."

"Which she did _not_ inherit," Adam piped in.

Kendall shot him an annoyed glance. "My idiot boyfriend over there is a son of Zeus. Since Zeus is the king of the gods, his children are _usually_ pretty powerful. The only ones to have been claimed in the last century or so are Thalia and Adam. Thalia at least, was amazing in battle."

"I have been fighting monsters since I was five years old," Adam protested. "I could kill you any day."

"But why would you want to?" Kendall asked sweetly.

Mike bit back a laugh. If you could ignore the fact that they were completely insane, these guys were actually pretty funny.

"So you guys are children of the gods?" They nodded. "And I am too?" They nodded again. "So who is my parent?"

Kendall and Adam exchanged a glance. "We don't know yet," the girl explained. "You're what... fifteen?" Mike nodded in confirmation. "You should have been claimed by now. It's part of the deal the gods made when my sister Annabeth and Percy Jackson saved Olympus 'bout twenty years ago. Percy, he was Poseidon's son and extremely powerful. He ended up fulfilling the first Great Prophecy, and saving the world from the Titan lord Kronos. Percy was offered immortality, but turned it down. Instead, he made the god's promise to claim all their children before they reached 13. Besides the lapse a few months later when the second Great Prophecy was fulfilled, they've pretty much kept their word. So it's strange that you haven't been claimed yet."

"Is your life always like this? Just constantly saving the world?"

Kendall smiled. "Not always. Occasionally, out of all the heroes at camp, you get someone like Percy, or Annabeth, or Jason but that's a really long story. Their names will be remembered forever. I know the story of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I've only seen him once when he and Annabeth came back to camp. They're like celebrities at camp."

"Will I ever meet them?"

"Maybe. Who knows. They mostly stay at their home. They may have saved the world, but now they're enjoying life as a semi normal family. The got married about ten years back. Huge celebration at camp. Demigods don't normally live long enough to get married and raise a family, but Percy and Annabeth are in their mid thirties by now."

"We don't usually live long enough to get married?"

Kendall looked pained.

"We should get some sleep," Adam said, looking worriedly at his girlfriend. "We're getting up early tomorrow."

Mike lay awake long after the other two had fallen asleep. At this time last night, he had been studying for his biology quiz. (It hadn't turned out so well). Now he was lying in the middle of nowhere, in a sleeping bag he had found in a tiny house in the middle of the woods, with two people he'd met today, and would never be going back to Rochester's. It was strange how fast your world could be turned upside down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So that was supposed to be longer, but I decided to make it into two chapters instead of one. Now they won't get to camp until the fourth chapter. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Before jumping into the chapter I just want to give a quick thanks to **Elmethea **and **Chocomadsandirish**. Both these writers submitted brilliant characters, and then gave me exceptionally nice reviews. Thank you so much! You guys made my day.

* * *

><p>"Mike! Mike! Wake up!" Mike sat up quickly and glanced at his surroundings. Kendall leaned over him shaking him frantically. Looming behind Kendall was a gigantic, humanoid figure. As he stared up at the face of the beast, Mike realized it had only one eye.<p>

"What... Kendall... behind you!"

Kendall turned with remarkable speed and hurled her sword into the monster's eye. She turned back to Mike. "Get up! There are weapons inside!"

Mike raced back into the little house and hunted around until he found a long knife, or maybe it was a short sword. The few rays of dawn peeking into the house were pale and vague. He ran back outside, nervously clutching his knife.

In the time it took for Mike to find his weapon, Adam had climbed onto the monsters shoulders, retrieved Kendall's sword, and returned it. Now his sword was buried in-between the monster's shoulder blades, and Kendall appeared to be stabbing his foot. Mike stood in the doorway for a moment, paralyzed by shock and fear. Then the monster lumbered towards him.

Mike had been thrown into this world less than twenty-four hours ago. He hadn't had any training, or even a thorough explanation. He had no idea how to fight monsters.

At the last second, Mike threw his knife, praying it wouldn't hit either of his friends. He was, as always, extremely lucky.

The knife buried itself in the monster's chest. The monster had time only to swing one giant hand at Mike before crumbling to dust.

Mike was thrown sideways. He felt his head smash against something hard, and then everything went black. The last thing he saw was Adam tumbling from where the monster's shoulders had once been.

* * *

><p>Mike woke to a spoon being shoved between his lips.<p>

He tried to sit up and immediately felt dizzy.

"It's okay," came an unfamiliar voice. "Just swallow. It'll make you feel bettter." Mike looked in the direction of the voice and saw a girl, about his age with light red hair pulled back in a braid. She held a bowl, and the spoon that had just been in his mouth.

Following the girl's instructions, Mike swallowed. Whatever it was tasted good, like his father's potato casserole, something they'd eaten nearly every night until his father had been remarried. Mike's father wasn't much of a cook, but his stepmom was.

Mike sat up again, and the dizzy feeling came back, but lessened greatly. "What happened?"

The girl looked at him sympathetically. It didn't escape Mike's notice that she was quite pretty. She was pale, with kind hazel eyes, and her hair was an interesting shade of red. Not bright red like Mike's own curly locks, but a softer shade, streaked with blonde. She actually looked a little like Kendall, but that could have just been the similar complexion, or more likely the same sympathetic expression.

"Wait, what happened to Kendall and Adam? Adam... he fell from like, ten feet!"

The girl smiled. "They're both fine. A little beaten up, but that's to be expected when you battle a Cyclops. They're all healed. They didn't have concussions like you. And falling isn't a problem for Adam. He can fly."

"He can fly?"

"Well yeah, all children of Zeus can. 'Course we didn't know about it until Jason Grace figured it out. But he and Adam can both fly. I'm Alice by the way. Alice Robinson, daughter of Apollo."

"Apollo?"

"Are you just going to repeat my words as questions?" Alice smiled. "But yeah, I'm a daughter of Apollo. Didn't Adam and Kendall explain?"

"Explain?" Mike laughed, and after a pause Alice laughed softly as well. "Yeah, they did explain. But it's hard to believe. And I get the feeling there's a lot I still don't know."

"Don't know?" Now it was Alice's turn to make Mike laugh. Then she sighed heavily. "Rest for a little while longer. You'll get a tour soon."

Mike shook his head. "I need to get up. How long have I been out anyway?"

"Two days." Mike couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't have been out two days. How could he have missed so much?

"I need to get up," he said again.

Alice nodded. She handed him

a tall glass of what looked like honey. "Drink this."

Mike swallowed the drink in three gulps. It tasted like the herbal tea his stepmom had loved so much. There was always a mug of tea waiting when Mike got home from school.

"How do you feel?" Alice asked.

"Like I've never even met a Cyclops."

Alice nodded again. "That was nectar. The stuff I was feeding you before was ambrosia. Food and drink of the gods. In small doses it will heal demigods, but too much of it will burn you to ashes."

She said this casually, as if she were relaying a simple cake recipe.

Mike stood easily now. Alice left the room to let him change into a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt someone had laid out for him. She promised him that Kendall and Adam would be by in a minute to give him a tour, but that when he couldn't stand their flirting any longer, he was to run back to the infirmary and she would finish his tour. Mike wasn't sure if that was a joke or not; she spoke far more seriously than when she had warned him of spontaneous combustion.

Within minutes there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Mike called out.

Kendall poked her head around the door. "You're back in the land of the living!" she exclaimed. "Come on, we'll show you around."

* * *

><p>As Mike walked next to the two older teens, they used one hand to point out the landmarks, while keeping their other hands tightly laced together.<p>

"That's the climbing wall,"Kendall said casually. "Don't worry about the lava, it's really not that hard to dodge, especially with luck like yours."

"And that's the canoe lake. Poseidon's children love it, although there's only two of them at the moment," Adam interrupted his girlfriend.

The small group headed towards a mass of what looked like tiny houses, all in a slightly scattered, but still very organized formation.

"Those are the cabins," Kendall explained. "One for all the gods, even the minor gods, even the maiden goddesses. Originally there were only twelve cabins for the twelve Olympians, but as part of Percy Jackson's deal, we built cabins for every god we could find. And the only one we couldn't find let us know."

"Who was that?"

"Tyche, goddess of fortune and luck. She's a forgiving goddess, but she was pretty annoyed that we'd forgotten only her. It was awful. She appeared one day in the dining pavilion and broke every mirror in the camp. You know, for seven years of bad luck. All that happened was the Aphrodite kids went insane, and we had bad luck for a month before she forgave us. We started building her cabin right away of course and gave her burnt offerings every night. Of course there's still no one in the Tyche cabin, but many of the minor gods' cabins are empty. The minor gods have been less good at keeping their oath."

All the time Kendall had been talking, the three had been wandering the cabins. The stopped outside a rickety looking wooden cabin. "This is the Hermes cabin," Kendall said. "All unclaimed demigods stay here for a while, but never very long. Since you're already fifteen you'll probably be claimed at the campfire tonight and won't be staying here at all. Unless your dad turns out to be Hermes. Adams already bet me five drachmas that you're a child of the god of thieves."

Mike nodded, not knowing whether or not to be insulted. Kendall and Adam led him to the main building.

"This is the Big House," Adam informed him. "You probably won't be coming here a lot, but right now you need to meet Chiron and Mr. D. Chiron's our activities director and Mr. D's our... overseer I guess. He also happens to be the god of wine, so don't insult him.

Before Mike could step inside the building, the door swung open and a huge white horse trotted out. No, it wasn't a horse. It was half horse, half man... a centaur.

The centaur smiled warmly. "You must be the new camper. I am Chiron, the activities director. I trust Kendall and Adam have taken care of you?" Mike managed a nod. Chiron said something about the Mr. D not being in a welcoming mood and sorry for the rough welcome before the door swung open once more to reveal a short girl about Mike's age.

"It's all fixed," the newcomer said to Chiron. Chiron thanked her and introduced her to Mike as Cyra Reese.

"Cyra was fixing my wheelchair," Chiron explained. "I use it as a disguise and it broke down a little while ago."

"Can I call my family?" Mike suddenly remembered. "They don't know where I am and they're probably really worried."

"Of course," Chiron replied. "Don't make a habit of using phones but of course your family should know where you are. Cyra, would you mind showing Mike the phone?"

Mike followed the girl down into the building and through many rooms. She was short, no more than 5'4", but her hands were strong and callused. She was curvy and sweet looking, and she'd occasionally glance back at Mike with a kind smile.

"Here you go," Cyra said, handing him the phone. "We disconnect it after we use it because of the danger. Don't talk too long."

She spoke softly with a slightly southern accent, but smiled gently the entire time. As Mike carefully dialed his home number, she took some wires, gears, and various other items out of her pocket and began fiddling with them. As she fiddled, she leaned against the wall and let her long dark brown hair drape over her shoulder. Mike watched her for a while. She was dressed casually, her baggy jeans rolled halfway up her shins and dotted with dirt and motor grease, an old blue and white plaid shirt unbuttoned over her camp tee. Her face was furrowed in concentration; she looked like whatever gear she was thinking about was the most important thing in the world.

The phone rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello?"

Mike almost cried in relief at hearing his stepmother's voice. He hadn't realized until this moment how homesick he'd been.

"Hi Candy."

"Mike? Mike is that you? What happened? We got a call from your school saying you'd been expelled and you were on a flight home, but that was _days _ago."

"I'm fine Candy. Some friends took me to a summer camp with them. It's kind of a long story. I think my dad knows about it."

"Mike, you can't keep doing this. Sooner or later, your going to get in really big trouble. It was bad enough when you were playing the slot machines, but running off to summer camp? That's not okay Mike. You have to tell us first. Do you know how worried we were? We were all set to book a flight to Montana and talk to your school."

"I'm really sorry. I swear I couldn't call you until now. Uh... is dad there?"

"He's on his way home from work, but he's stopping to pick Fiona up from soccer practice."

"Okay, can you tell him I called and I'm okay?"

"Isn't there an adult I can talk to?"

"Um... wait just a second." Mike held the phone to his shoulder. "Um, Cyra? Cyra?" Cyra glanced up from her work. "Is there someone who can reassure my parents? They're kinda worried."

Cyra shrugged. "We can maybe have Chiron call them later."

"Okay. Um, Candy? Yeah, our activities director can't talk right now, but he can call later. Is that okay? I'm really sorry. I wanted to talk to you the second I left school."

"Alright, you're okay for now but if you don't call us later we're getting on a plane straight to... where did you say you were?"

It occurred to Mike that he really had no idea where he was. He turned to Cyra again but had to call her four times before she tore herself away from her work.

"We're in Long Island Sound," Cyra said. Mike was quick to relay the information to his stepmother.

"Alright," Candy conceded. "Call us tomorrow with more details. Tomorrow at the _latest_. Be safe, I love you."

Mike hung up and Cyra crawled under the table to disconnect the phone.

"Thanks," Mike said lamely as he and Cyra walked out of the Big House. He never really knew how to talk to pretty girls, and by his standards, Cyra was beautiful. There was something about her quiet, yet self-assured demeanor, her expressive dark blue eyes, or her plain but sweet face.

Cyra just nodded and walked towards the cabins. Watching her walk away, Mike swore to himself that if he was going to settle in here, the one thing he had to do was get Cyra to notice him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Next is the campfire, claiming, getting settled into a cabin, and maybe introducing the characters who have not yet come in. Also, I leave for a vacation on the fifth and will have no internet connection until August, so I'll try to get a lot of updates in now to make up for the entire month without updates.


End file.
